Dynamic Entries Through the Poison Fog!
by Youkolvr
Summary: A Challenge between Gai and Kakashi goes wrong. A GaixShizune fic. Don't like don't read. Otherwise R&R.


**Chapter One: The Challenge**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**I dedicate this fic to The gaixshizune fc**

Shizune sighed as she ran her finger tiredly through her thick black hair. The day had been really stressful for the poor young woman. First a team of their ANBU had been ambushed and she spent most of the day in surgery operating on the poor shinobi. Then after that Tsunade, the village's fifth hokage decided to disappear!

Which brought Shizune to where she was now; standing in the middle of the street looking lost.

Maito Gai smiled happily as he walked down the street. Today was the day when he would beat his eternal rival Hatake Kakashi. He could feel it. He stopped smiling when he noticed Shizune standing in the middle of the street with a lost expression on her face.

"Shizune-San!" Gai ran over to the woman "is everything okay?" He looked around the woman as though looking for clues about her behavior and he checked her for injuries.

Shizune flushed lightly as people began to stop and watch them. It was really embarrassing really to have all those people watching them.

She shook her head and smiled gently at the man. "It's nothing…it's just I can't find Tsunade-Sama anywhere."

Gai blinked owlishly before standing up straight and grinning "Oh is that all? Well then let us find her together! Yosh!" He then grabbed her right hand and took off running down the street in the direction of a pub.

Once the duo entered the pub with Shizune crashing into Gai's back; they were assaulted with cigarette smoke and the scent of alcohol.

Looking around blearily through the smoke Shizune found her sensei. "There she is Gai!" She pointed in Tsunade direction.

Gai and Shizune made their way over to their Hokage that was beyond drunk. Sitting next to her was some man neither of them recognized. The two were laughing about something or another.

Gai cleared his throat when they arrived "excuse me sir but we must speak with the Hokage in private if you do not mind."

The man looked Gai up and down with a sneer. "Actually I do mind big guy so why don't you and that little girl with you leave."

Shizune's eyes narrowed and she started to tell the guy off "Look buster! Unless you want me to rip you a new one I suggest you get up and go!" She began to roll up her sleeves but Gai stopped her.

Gai gently grasped Shizune's hands and looked at the man "I will not take that kind of disrespect and neither will Shizune-San so I suggest you apologize and keep your dignity kind sir!"

The man snorted "I will not apologize so leave me alone!"

Gai sighed and nodded "I was afraid you would say that. Now please be a gentleman and allow me to escort you out of here."

Tsunade seemed to have realized Shizune and Gai were there because she suddenly spoke up. "T-take him away G-Gai! He's -urp- boring now."

Gai nodded before hefting the man to his feet. "You heard the lady friend! She wants you to leave." Gai then threw the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and turned to face Shizune and Tsunade "I will see you ladies later." He winked and walked out of the pub with the kicking and screaming man.

Outside the pub Gai put the man down and the man stumbled off to lord knows where.

"Gai?" a lazy voice asked as Gai turned to face his eternal rival. "Did you just carry a man out of that pub?" Kakashi asked as he pocketed his favorite book.

Gai nodded with a grin "why yes Kakashi I did…are you jealous?"

Kakashi gave an uncharacteristic snorted "hardly. So why did you carry that man out of the pub?"

Gai explained to his eternal rival everything from when he saw Shizune to that moment.

Kakashi nodded "I see" he then turned and began to walk away.

Gai's eyes widened "Wait Kakashi! We must have another challenge!"

Kakashi sighed and turned to face his 'rival'. "Alright Gai" he sighed "name your challenge".

Gai said the first word that popped into his head "Shizune".

Kakashi arched an eyebrow "Woah Gai I didn't know you could think like that!"

Gai looked at his rival in confusion "think like what Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head "nothing just forget it. So what's the challenge?"

Gai nodded "right! The challenge is to see who can get a date with Shizune-San first!"

Kakashi nodded "why Shizune though?"

Gai sweat dropped "because she would be the least likely to kill us if she ever found out."

Kakashi sweat dropped "that's true. So when do we begin?"

**TBC**

**That's it for chapter one! I'll have chapter two up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it!! Now review!!**


End file.
